


doc "dog-boy" - Dog role play and Doctor play (Rich lady doctors dog playing) - Fifi story, part 1

by 6dr



Series: Fifi story (by cixidoru) [1]
Category: Fifi - Fandom, Furry (Fandom), Original Work, dogboy - Fandom, titboy - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Bondage, CIXIDORU, Child Abuse, Collar, Doctor Play, Doctor/Patient, Dog Boy, Dog Play, Dogplay, Dominatrix, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fetish, Fifi - Freeform, Group Sex, Harem, Harems, Haremu, Humiliation, Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Masochism, MedFet, Medical, Mistress, Mistress/slave, Multi, Petplay, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Puppy Love, Puppy Play, Roleplay, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Roleplay, Shotacon, Size Difference, Slavery, Straight Shota, Toddlercon, Vaginal Sex, doctorplay, exibition, exibitionism, femboy, medical fetish, pet boy, puppy, slave boy, titboy, vetplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6dr/pseuds/6dr
Summary: In this story the titboy who weared dog_clothing turned into dog_slave for so many rich bbw and examined by animal doctors and raped & fucked ... Fifi in this story is not female dog but he is the human femboy : main charachter of story who has a female dog name, He is the dog-slave for some rich girls , He weared a dog dress for his duty ...
Relationships: Doctor/Patient - Relationship, Fifi/female doctors, Fifi/harem
Series: Fifi story (by cixidoru) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072124
Kudos: 3





	1. doc dog boy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [سگبازی و دکتربازی (سگ بازی خانم دکترهای پولدار) - "فی فی" به دکتر می رود !](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/730866) by CIXIDORU. 
  * Inspired by [قسمت اول: فی فی به دکتر می رود ! سگبازی و دکتربازی (سگ بازی خانم دکترهای پولدار)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290546) by [6dr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/6dr/pseuds/6dr). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story Fifi is not a female dog , but he is a 5-year-old girl-liked boy with a delicate & soft body. He was a poor homeless street child who was begging in our story city; A city that all of its inhabitants are adult & large-body & rich and well-educated women and girls . The boy was found by several female medical specialization course students, who took him home, and their stepmothers and step-aunts adopted him, who are all specialist medical doctors. In these stories, because of the money they give to the boy, he has to give in to the sexual desires of these women and sell his body to them. The doctors in the story are supposed to have sex with this sick boy in a medical office, clinic and hospital ...

Sharareh, Shahrzad, Shaghayegh, Shoaleh, Sheida, Sheila, Zhila, Jaleh, Shayna, Shadi, Asha and some other wealthy, educated girls are the wealthiest maidens in one of the highest level and most luxurious hillside city that are living in a series of very large multi storey villa house with lush gardens and flourishing. All of these high-class and proud girls are medical professionals. Each of these doctors has several specialties at the same time. They are very cultured and very high social degree status. Everyone in the city is a woman, but only one boy has recently been found that this boy is a poor homeless boy who has been found by wealthy aristocratic doctors holding him like a dog and named the boy Fifi. Fifi is at most 5 years old and the doctors in this story are at least 35 years old. Dr. Asha is a Fifi sister-in-law and her stepmom: Miss."Roya Tebabat", a medical angel and the city's wealthiest doctor and head of the Central Hospital, who adopted the boy as well as Asha, And Fifi with Asha turned into the little brother and bigger sister. Dr. Roya will be present in further more for examination and rape of the boy in later stories, but is currently studying at a large university in a foreign city to get more specializations from Lady Ardilia and Cordillia and Dr. Victoria (who are all medical queens), and Dr. Asha Taking advantage of her mother's absenteeism, she has arranged for several medical rape programs to the little boy, that have now reached Fifi adventure. Fifi is a beautiful, small child, and of course, because he is poor and needs money, at the quest of lady doctors lives as a puppy in female doctors house That's mean , he plays the role of a dog . In the backyard a wooden nest as a dog house is made for him with a pillow, a bed and a mattress, and his water and food are put in a dog food container and he is to weared a dog shape clothes and a lock collar tied around his neck and strained locked tight in a wall with a rope to prevent him from escaping.  
One night, Miss Sharareh and her friends take Fifi to a party and put Fifi under the dinner table like a dog, and tie his collar strap to the desk leg, and put the food under the table in the dog's food container for him to eat and be well fed. From under the table, Fifi sees the graceful and smooth legs and the thigh thighs of the "wearing incomplete coverage" women doctors, and he feels weird & strange ...  
After dinner, Fifi is taken to a dog toilet in the yard. Then they all go to the bathroom together and get naked, and then they strip Fifi naked, and then they wash him with baby shampoo which, of course, makes it look like a dog shampoo and after the bath, they wear a clean fluffy doggy dress over Fifi's smooth and delicate body and then tie his collar again and walk in the city together, and after a short walk, because Fifi is tired, they hug him and go to the higher part of the city. Sharareh and Shahrzad and the rest of the girls tell Fifi that they are going to take him to the veterinary office so that the veterinarian lady examine him (who is originally a pediatrician but plays the role of a veterinarian) on her way to the office, which is late at night, A number of high-ranking women who live in the neighborhood of Fifi's owner lady doctors follow them to the office for watch the examination closely. Although Fifi is very scared, but he doesn't have the right to speak for becoming like a dog the more, so he has a duty to bark like a dog and stick his tongue out of his mouth most of the time and to gasp , but of course he is doing anything only by the order of the girls who own him, because Fifi has sold himself to that female doctors, and the money they are going to give him means that they have bought Fifi for themselves ... Along the way, when it was midnight and the street was deserted, some eminent women from the neighborhood followed this group and came to watch Fifi.  
... Finally, the group arrives at the medical office. The hypothetical veterinary office is located in a very magnificent, stylish and clean building in a higher place of the city, which of course is originally a pediatrics medical office, but it has not been any sick for a long time because everyone has grown up and Fifi is the only child in the city. On the medical office sign board that written "pediatrician" in past, they have pasted a new sign panel that says "veterinary medicine" ... The doctor in this office is lady Dr. Zhinus, and his friends and colleagues, lady Dr. Mojgan and lady Dr. Nazila, are helping her. They have a lot of expertise in pediatric medicine, but they pretend to be veterinarian and veterinarian,s assistants and pet nurses. In addition to the child's body physical specialties, they also have pediatric psychiatrists which seems in this adventure Fifi is a masochist mental patient, as if he has asked for it himself that to be a puppy (despite they forced him to do so) and the pediatrician and psychiatrist ladies want to treat him and Fifi has accepted that It's his fault for being a dog, even though he had been forced to become a dog and forced to admit this fault, and it seems that Fifi himself loves to be a puppy and enjoys that to be humiliated by the women of the upper classes of society and is under their domination, of course, they take care of him and he has their caress, because in addition to being dominant, they are also kind & merciful. In addition to selling himself for money, Fifi is satisfied with the captivity at the hands of the female doctors, and he likes it and enjoys it in his heart...  
In the fake veterinary office, all the women hypothetical veterinarian (pediatrician in fact) and the Fifi,s owner ladydoctors and the neighbor women, are completely naked and rub each other so that their breasts and nipples and vaginas swell and become hard and swollen, But some of them (Zhinus and Mojgan and Nazila) they only have a white medical uniform, Then they catch and imprison Fifi in a cage and tie his collar to a ring next to the cage and lock it so that Fifi watch these scenes and become horny & lusty. In order to satisfy the esteemed ladydoctors, he has a duty that constantly to bay and yowl and play the role of a dog. Then they take him out of the cage and put him on the examination bed like a dog, and attach an oxygen mask to his face. Then they remove the mask and tie Fifi's collar to the bed rod, and unlock the zipper of his clothes and open his zipper to the end, to make sure that the sensitive parts of his body are completely out of the clothes, but because of the dog's clothes, he is still in the shape of a dog. Fifi is putted to lay on the examination bed and the female doctors examine his body with stethoscope, medical thermometer, sphygmomanometer and other necessary equipment. They insert the thermometer in his ass hole and close the sphygmomanometer inflatable rubber cuff around his penis and inflate it to measure his blood pressure, and they put stethoscope bell on the back and lower back and his buttocks, chest, breasts and abdomen and they listen to the sound of his heart, lungs and abdomen ...  
... Because they have to examine the back and then the front of Fifi's body and he is lying on the mattress of the office exam bed, whenever he is ordered to be on the other side for examination (they tell him: be on the other side), Fifi is obliged roll over on the bed to change his direction like a puppy (and this rolling is also for applying powder time). Fifi has to take a fast & deep breath and when told to him "Breathe!" he is obliged to breath deeply and fast and his tongue must have come out of his mouth and to gasp like a tired puppy of playing ...  
Now the female doctors take off their medical uniforms, and the others if they have worn anything short before, take those off, such as their shawls and scarves, and their high-heeled shoes, and now they open the Fifi's lock and the collar completely and take off his clothes entirely to be complete naked and nude like all the present ladies in the examination room, then they put him on bed and tie his hands and feet with ropes and straps, and examine him from back and front with stethoscope, sphygmomanometer and thermometer. And then they open and release him, but Fifi who has become a good boy, is obedient, tame & calm, and does not run away, and listens to the women doctors and obeys like a loyal dog...  
Then they command him lie on the bed and roll over to apply powder on his back. The powder that is sprinkled on the Fifi's body is indeed the baby powder, but it is supposed to be dog powder too. After sprinkle powder, the women doctor rub and massage all over the back of Fifi's body by their hands and they order him to roll again, and he has to obey, so they sprinkle powder all over the front of Fifi's body and rub and massage him a lot. This rub and massage is for all parts of the body: first from the back of the neck and back and lower back and waist and hips & buttocks and back of the thighs and legs and then all the arms and under the arms & Armpit and legs and thighs and legs and the front of neck and chest and abdomen and breasts and penis of Fifi's body has been sprinkled baby powder and has been massaged ...  
Fifi's body is rubbed and massaged rather harder so that Fifi breathes in and out faster and gasps and becomes lusty, and his breasts and penis swell and swell more, and finally the pediatricians and other Fifi's women doctor owners in turn multiple together as a group rape Fifi In the presence of all these women spectators, and put his breasts and penis in their vaginas, They still examine Fifi's heart, lungs and abdomen with stethoscopes, and hear Fifi's heartbeat which has intensified during the fucking, And they rub and squeeze Fifi's body the more stronger so that both themselves enjoy and him (Fifi) get better , and dogplay with this important work is done, and this story is repeated every night for a long time, and some nights the pediatrician ladies come to the House of Shahla , Shahrzad, Sharareh & etc , and they all gather together and put Fifi to sleep like a puppy in the bed at home and hug Fifi completely naked and because the atmosphere in the house is more intimate, they call him "Fifi baby" and after lots of caress, rape him ...  
In this story, fashionable doctor girls have filmed the whole story and sent it to lady Dr. Roya and her sisters in law, Dr. Giti, Dr. Houri, Dr. Lily, and other her colleagues, such as Dr. Golabi and Dr. Roxana, and encouraged by them. From the very beginning, many moments of the story were recorded by Dr.Shahrzad and Dr.Asha, both of whom are "guide doctors", During the imaging, they also gave explanations to the female viewers, For example, on the way to medical office, Miss Shahrzad says: " Hello friends, I am Shahrzad, Tonight me and rest of my roommate female doctors and Neighbor ladies, We take Fifi to the Veterinary office, Of course it,s pediatrician office but we told him it is vet's office with the aim of to humiliate him, we are going to show you obscene stuffs , I hope you enjoy it , but during watching don,t masturbate a lot because I want to invite you to join our group to fucking this child loon, kiss, bye! " Later, after that Dr. Roya and her colleagues return from the trip, they once again repeat all these petplay and doctorplay with Fifi ....  
Later, once a magic of a number of witch doctors , Fifi turned into an almost real dog with the appearance of a human baby, with a smooth, beautiful body, soft tail and soft sensitive auricles, and more women rape and fuck him, and for to treat him, they examine him sexually the more, and after many examinations and treatments, Fifi becomes a real human again and other adventures take place ...  
Original text and story in Farsi language by : CIXIDORU  
translation to English by : CIXIDORU


	2. Fifi serves Dr. Roya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story Fifi is not a female dog , but he is a 5-year-old girl-liked boy with a delicate & soft body. He was a poor homeless street child who was begging in our story city; A city that all of its inhabitants are adult & large-body & rich and well-educated women and girls . The boy was found by several female medical specialization course students, who took him home, and their stepmothers and step-aunts adopted him, who are all specialist medical doctors. In these stories, because of the money they give to the boy, he has to give in to the sexual desires of these women and sell his body to them. The doctors in the story are supposed to have sex with this sick boy in a medical office, clinic and hospital ...  
> Now the stepmothers and step-aunts of girls (who are much fatter and more beautiful and have a much higher level of medical education) are going to rape Fifi in a much sexier way ...  
> 

Finally, lady doctor "Roya Tebabat" and her sisters-in-law returned from their scientific, research, educational and cultural journey and came their own mansion home. Of course, now they have gained more scientific level and more knowledge and have acquired more specializations. Their social class and status have risen, and of course their income and wealth have also increased, and they have also eaten more food and become much fatter and more beautiful during their stay in the higher land due to the abundance of blessings. Dr. Asha and other young sisters have now come to greet Dr. Roya, Houri, Giti and Lily in a very clean and beautiful salon of house and kiss the hands of the great ladies of the house to thank them and of course they grab Fifi with the collar and force him to respect the great lady of the house and his original owner, that is, they force Fifi to walk on all fours and bend down in a prostration-like manner and kiss his owner's shoes, and this causes Fifi to To feel more respect, humility and courtesy in his heart to his noble owners and to give him a feeling of loyalty, service, conscientiousness and servitude, and his heart wants to obey the orders of his owners more than ever, Dr. Roya likes all this Fifi's politeness and gratitude and hugs him and kisses Fifi's face and lips.  
Dr. Roya looks at her adopted daughter Asha with admiration and says: Well done Asha! What a polite puppy you have trained!  
Dr. Asha says with a state of pride, along with politeness and humility towards her stepmother, while bringing her head down a little says: You're Welcome, lady! He is your dog! Dedicated to you ma'am!

to be continued ... (work is in progress)


End file.
